


Blackthorns and Lilies

by mediocre_writer921



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Has Issues, Friendship, Gryffindor, Half-Blood, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, Magical Racism, Muggles, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Rivalry, Slytherin, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_writer921/pseuds/mediocre_writer921
Summary: Many moons ago, Harry Potter and his friends walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, going on many adventures to defeat the Dark Lord. But their tale is over now, and all is well in the Wizarding World.Hogwarts opens its doors with welcoming arms once more, yet even with Voldemort dead, is the war completely over?A lingering animosity between the Houses of Hogwarts, and as years go by, it only grows. Unfortunately, time does not heal all wounds.As new dark power rises, enemies must become allies to save the beloved world that they know, or all else will be lost. Can they begin a new era or will the enmities of their parents forever scar their legacies?
Relationships: The Daredevil | Roi Fabito/Monette, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, The Detective | Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger/Erik Stocklin (background), The Hippie | JC Caylen & The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard, The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard/Tyler Williams, The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino/Mike Lamond, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Savant | Joey Graceffa & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun
Kudos: 3





	1. Lifestyle Lifecycle

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another episode of 'I literally have no self-control and have no idea what the hell I'm doing anymore but here's yet another new fanfic' where I took upon myself to rewatch the Harry Potter movies again because I felt like it.
> 
> And so naturally, I got an idea and decided to run with it. But if you see some familiar names, popping up, I decided to have my best friends Eden from @GothixBat and Vanessa from @vanessaseymour and Aurora (I don’t know their Ao3 lol) be in the story as professors! That also includes me haha

~~~  
  


August 25th

Noelle Residence

~~~

Many moons ago, Harry Potter and his friends walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, going on many adventures to defeat the Dark Lord. But their tale is over now, and all is well in the Wizarding World.

At least, that's what everyone tells themselves. Not many people like to admit that while they no longer have a common enemy, they might as well be enemies themselves. Hogwarts' Houses were divided once more as the war ended, but this time, the bitterness was stronger than it was before the war. 

What was once a seemingly childish rivalry grew into a deep hatred. Friends had become strangers in an instant. Brother turned against brother, sister against sister. Some almost wished that they could go back to the days of the Dark Lord, where they were all friends. 

Alas, not everyone was like that. There was hope for mending those wounds, and it all starts here in a little Victorian home in the middle of Britian. 

In a corner of the house was a bedroom, walls painted a dusty orange, posters hung sporadically on the wall, a trunk stuffed in the corner with a pile of books teetering dangerously. It was quiet in this house, but the peace didn't last long.

The door flew open and a raven-haired witch walked on in, a blow horn in hand, letting the noise blare throughout the room. "Mother effer," he groaned into his pillow, rolling out of bed. "Give me five more minutes of temporary death." 

She pursed her lips as she opened up the windows with a flick of her wand, letting sunlight in. "I have a wand Jc, and unlike you, I can actually use it, and I'm not afraid to curse you with every spell I can think of-" 

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm up. What are you even doing here anyway, Alana? I swear you're over here more often than you are at your own house-"

"I would spend more time at my own home if I had someone to go home to. And what am I supposed to do, get a husband and have kids?" Alana wrinkled her nose in disgust.. "As if." 

"Is that supposed to be a Clueless reference?" She gaped at him, befuddled.

For a second he forgot she was a Pureblood, and even though she had a pretty vast knowledge on Muggle culture compared to most of them, sadly she still didn't get half of the pop culture references he made. He was so used to just saying them casually, especially since Eden, his aunt and her best friend, was a fellow Muggle-born.

If you wanted a sob story from him as to why he lived with his aunt and not his parents, well let's just leave it at his parents were dead. Slaughtered by Voldemort in his quest for blood purity. So Eden took him in and raised him on their own, not wanting to leave him to grow up in an orphanage. Call him a knock-off Harry Potter if you will.

The years following the war had a lasting impact on how he grew up, the Wizarding World more divided than ever.Though Eden tried their best to give him a somewhat normal childhood, even going as far as moving back to America, it was challenging and far from normal. 

A few years prior to them finding out that Jc had inherited magic, Eden had gotten a job as professor of Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts and they packed their bags to move to Hogsmeade, the only all-wizarding village in Britian. It was fascinating, being exposed to magic as a 'non-magic person' and Jc would often find himself wandering off and visiting the shops and buildings there. Though it could be dangerous at times, he could never quench his curiosity. 

That explained why he was put into Ravenclaw, like his aunt. 

"It's a Muggle movie," he explained as the professor walked out of his room.

"Ah, makes sense. Get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes, Eden's making breakfast and we need to head to Diagon Alley. You need quills because you keep bothering me for mine. I got Potions papers to grade, I can't keep giving you quills. Speaking of Potions, you better have all that summer work done."

She closed the door behind her and he grumbled, "Perks of having a professor as your aunt. And what are the odds that her best friends are also professors?"

~~~

"It's 8 am on a summer, I did not sign up for this," Vanessa complained as her Ravenclaw best friend came down the stairs. "I'm supposed to spend this time off finding a girlfriend, not worry about school of all things. Gross." 

"Should've taken that into consideration when you took the job then," Eden answered flatly. "You should've taken into consideration that I would've made my existence everyone's problem today if you dragged me along," the blonde sniped and they scowled.

"It's not like I put you under the Imperius Curse and am forcing you to, Ness. I may be willing to break a few laws, but that ain't one of them. Plus, when we go to Diagon Alley, we can find our lonely asses some girlfriends, I'm sure they're going to be cute girls there and we can be gay together. I'll even buy you some butter beer and cauldron cakes."

Vanessa brightened up immediately. "You had me at girls and free food, Batty." Their conversation was interrupted by very screaming coming from the kitchen and the two friends glanced at each other. "The f*ck is going on in my house now-" Eden groaned and from upstairs they heard a distant, "Language!"

"YOUR DESIRE FOR CENSORING HURTS ME PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY, STOP IT," Aurora yelled, coming out of the kitchen. "Oh by the way Eden, I almost burned our waffles. I will neither confirm nor deny it was because I got distracted by Lemon Demon."

"You did what?" Alana asked, deciding to finally make an appearance. Her fellow Slytherin gave her a look. "I said almost, Alana. Anyway, who wants breakfast?" 

Jc, who had been trailing behind Alana, commented, "I don't know who the heck let you be Hogwarts professors, given that you four barely can take care of yourselves, but sure I'll take a waffle."

~~~

Diagon Alley

~~~

Nikita just barely managed to catch herself when she stumbled out of the grate. The Pureblood brushed soot off her clothes as she stepped away, glancing around the packed pub for her friends. 

See this is why no one uses Floo powder anymore.

Frowning in disapproval, she hoped that it hadn't gotten into her hair too much. Ignoring the eyes that gawked at her, she made her way out of the shop. She was used to the stares by now and couldn't care less about people's opinions anymore.

But the Slytherin's incident was quickly forgotten as she headed out of Leaky Cauldron, spotting Manny and Joey. Manny was the one that saw her and waved at her, and Nikita waved back before running over to them. "Hey guys, long time no see." 

"You're late, you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," Joey scolded and she rolled her eyes, but managed a smile regardless. "Have I ever been known for being early?" she retorted. "By my standards, I'm kind of on time." 

Manny snickered, and asked, "Well, what do you need? We're heading over to Flourish and Blotts first to grab our books for the year." She almost forgot about the list entirely and cursed silently, hoping she hadn't forgotten it. "Please don't tell me you hid it in your hair."

"I may be hiding a lot of things in my hair, but a school supply list would never be one of them." Searching in her bag, she found the piece of paper all crumpled up. "Of course," the blond exhaled, shaking his head as they got into step. "Why am I not surprised." Nikita smacked him on the arm. "Shut up, Joseph. Don't me regret thinking that I'll miss you guys once the year is over."

She was a sixth year this coming fall, but Manny and Joey were both a year older than her, which meant this was their last year. Nikita had to admit she'll miss the annoying pricks when they're gone, they'd still send Owls and stuff like that, but it wouldn't be the same. "Aww, you'll miss us? How sweet?" Manny cooed and the two boys wrapped their arms around her shoulders. The younger Slytherin brushed them off and muttered, "Only because I won't have anyone else to hang out with in the sea of losers."

"What about Safiya?" She gave her raven-haired best friend a pointed look. "Just because you two are siblings does not mean I'm obligated to be friends with her. Speaking of which, wasn't she supposed to tag along today?"

Manny nudged his head towards a tall raven-haired girl outside Flourish and Blotts, arguing with her boyfriend. No one could hear what they were saying, but it was obvious it was getting heated.

"I'm tired of this Saf, honestly-" She glared daggers at him. "I'm sorry for being me then, it's not like I asked to be the person that I am!" 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, I can't keep having this conversation with you-" The couple slowly went out of ear-shot and the two instinctively glanced at Safiya's older brother. "What was that all about?" Joey queried.

"It's the same old family problems. Everyone's well aware that Safiya and I aren't full siblings, there's the whole 'Dad was on the Dark Lord's side' thing and then Mom fell in love with her dad, who's a Muggle during the war and had an affair with him. With that whole affair catastrophe came Safiya and she has to pay the price for Mom's infidelity, so she kinda gets blamed for tearing the family apart. Mom and Dad got a divorce after that and split custody for a while until we went to Hogwarts. Then Dad got full custody, even though she isn't his kid. On top of that our whole family has been a line of Slytherins for centuries, but she turned out to a Ravenclaw-"

"What does that have anything to do with the discourse we saw right now?" Nikita asked impatiently and he replied, "Saf's seen as the black sheep of the family, everyone in our family thinks she's ruining our reputation." He rolled his eyes, cringing at the words that came out of his mouth. He and his sister were close, closer than even Nikita and him. Which may have been shocking to some, given their circumstances, but Manny was protective. Perhaps a little overprotective. 

She couldn't count on her fingers how many times he's gotten detention for losing his cool after defending Safiya. "I don't resent her for breaking us all up, she didn't ask to be born. She's my sister, a part of my family, blood doesn't matter to me. But it matters to her. She's insecure, scared that he'll leave her."

"If he loves her, shouldn't that be enough?" she questioned, baffled. "Why does she need to care about what anyone else thinks about her?"

"Love isn't always enough to make a relationship last, Nikita," Joey responded quietly. "When doubt creeps in, it's difficult to keep it out." 

~~~

September 1st

Platform 9 3/4

~~~

Rain fell on the window glass, the droplets weaving towards the bottom in streaks like little rivers. Thunder could be heard from far away and if you were lucky enough to catch it, a flash of lightning struck between the dark and dreary grounds. Perhaps not the ideal weather to start her final year, but Colleen didn't let Mother Nature ruin her mood.

Stepping onto the train almost felt like a dream. As a little girl, she never thought she'd get to see the train, never mind ride on it. Even after all this time, it still felt like a magical and thrilling ride. This was her last one to Hogwarts, marking the beginning of an end. 

The feeling was bittersweet; this place had been her home for seven years! Colleen wasn't ready to leave, but there was so much to see so much to do. The door to her compartment opened and she jumped a little, not expecting company on the train ride. "C'mon, let's see if this is available, I don't want to be near those Slytherin jerks-" a female voice said.

A Hufflepuff girl and Gryffindor boy popped their heads in.

"Everywhere else in the train is full, do you mind?" the girl asked, flashing an apologetic smile. Her eyes widened as she recognized that she had made her earlier comment within an earshot of a Slytherin. "Sorry, I didn't mean you, I just meant-"

Colleen interrupted her. "Sure, I guess- Roi and Teala right?" 

She had come across Roi a fair share of times, they were both seventh years and Gryffindor and Slytherin shared a few classes. Teala, she hadn't actually talked to at all, she was a sixth year, but she was notorious for her knack for herbology. Which made sense, taking her House into consideration. 

"Indeed that is us, sorry if we disturbed you," Roi apologized as the two sat down. "It's... no problem," Colleen said quietly, shifting her gaze uncomfortably towards the window once more.

It was no secret that the four Hogwarts Houses didn't get along very well at all, particularly after the Battle of Hogwarts, thus ending the Second Wizarding War. It was something the professors tried to fix, but the damage had already been done.There was no going back. The conflict the Houses before seemed minuscule compared to now. A mere rivalry turned into a deep hatred.

If they were cordial with each other, Slytherins and Ravenclaws stuck together, as did Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Not to say that Colleen personally hated Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but over the years she had learned to stick to the cliques. As did everyone else. 

A petty and juvenile thing to do, but there was so much resentment and hostility rooted in, it was how they kept peace. 

There were a few exceptions of course, Matthew and Stephanie being a couple that has lasted far longer than anyone ever expected. He was a Muggle-born Gryffindor and she was a Pureblood Slytherin. And her family didn't exactly... approve of her Muggle boyfriend. They hadn't been on the Dark Lord's side of the army, but they sure as hell were close to joining his cause. 

At least no one placed bets on when they would break up and they were still going strong after three years.

"Are you alright?" Roi questioned, concern in his voice. "You look sad." 

"I'm fine," Colleen answered stiffly. "Don't worry about me. Just... can't believe it's almost over, that's all."

"Oh yeah, this is your last year... you must be excited, though! After this year, no more exams, no studying, no more worrying about grades..." Teala trailed off, seeing that she didn't seem really interested to have a chat with them.

The Half-blood turned her head towards the duo, loosening up as she realized they were just trying to be kind. And naturally they would be and here she was being a stereotypical grumpy Slytherin. Colleen changed the subject and said, "We might as well get to know each other while we're here for the next few hours. Tell me about yourself."

At that moment, she had made herself some new friends when she least expected it.

~~~


	2. Double Double Toil and Trouble

**Hogwarts Express**

~~~

The cabin was silent in the Prefect carriage, and Matt flipped through a little photo book, recalling memories he's made over the years. Knowing he was going to start yet another year at Hogwarts was both exciting and terrifying, for it would be Matt and Rosanna's last.

There were many photos of him and Rosanna together, they'd been attached to the hip ever since he came to Hogwarts. In spite of the fact that he was Muggle-born, she welcomed him with open arms.

He couldn't say the same for many other Purebloods, but he didn't let those fools bother him. He knew his worth and that was enough.

There were quite a handful of photos of him and his girlfriend Stephanie as well in the later years, who was also a Pureblood. Which did cause a few problems, but despite that they still stuck together. Matt couldn't care less whether or not she was a Pureblood, but let's just say that her parents were not the nicest of people. He's very thankful he's never met them.

Nor does his girlfriend seem to enjoy talking about them. He offered to have her spend the summer with him, but she declined, going back home instead. The Gryffindor hadn't even seen her on the train, yet he and Rosanna saved a seat for her in the Prefect carriage.

There was one photo that stood out to him and believe it or not, it was a photo featuring someone that wasn't all that important to him anymore, yet kept in the book.

It was a photo of an old friend of his, Jc. The Ravenclaw had been in his first year and Matt was in his second. Unlike many students who attended the school, Matt was from America, but moved Britain, hence why he didn't go to Ilvermorny for school. He and Jc had grown up together once he made the move, but slowly grew apart as the years went by. In fact, it was Jc's aunt who helped him out once Matt started showing signs of magic.It was terrifying and confusing for them all, but luckily there was somebody there to lend a helping hand.

Yet even though they both eventually got their Hogwarts letters, their paths split. It was really neither of their faults, it was just a part of growing up.He didn't really know what his former friend was up to nowadays, Jc had always just floated through whatever he was doing.

The tranquility was broken by sniffling.

"Please don't tell me you're already crying when we haven't even gotten there yet," Matt said and Rosanna blew her nose in a tissue. "I can't help that I'm emotional, I'm a Gemini!" He chuckled, amused by her melodramatic tendencies. "It's our final year together before we go our separate ways! Do you really think I'm ready to leave this place?"

"We'll still be friends-" he tried to console her but she shook her head. "It won't be the same. You'll probably end up doing great things or be an Auror or whatever, but I don't have a clue what I'm going to do!"

"Sometimes you just have to go with the flow, Ro. Life isn't always about planning things and yeah, it won't be the same, but aren't you excited to see what it has in store for us?" His best friend slumped her shoulders and admitted, "I don't know... it's scary to think about. Hogwarts is my home away from home. It has been for the past seven years and you're well aware of how easily I get emotionally attached to everything. And I always worry what if I end up somewhere I don't want to be?"

"I'm sure that won't happen-" Their colloquy was interrupted by the door opening and a familiar brunette popped her head in, robes already on and a Head Girl badge glittering on it. "There you are!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I've been looking for you two, we're supposed to be having a Prefect meeting!"

The two best friends exchanged looks with each other. "We were waiting for you, what happened to you?" She didn't answer at first, snatching him by the wrist and dragging him out. "Talking to some fifth year prefects, giving them advice, stuff like that."

~~~

Rosanna trailed hurriedly behind them and already felt like a third wheel as they intertwined hands. Unlike Stephanie and Matt, her boyfriend Mike wasn't a Prefect so she couldn't sit with him on the train. As she walked in, she felt glares being thrown their way, though it was mostly thrown towards the couple. Most didn't even acknowledge that Rosanna was there.

Perks of being a Hufflepuff. All the Houses had a stereotypical persona: Gryffindor the Hero, Ravenclaw the Genius, Slytherin the Evil Mastermind and Hufflepuff was just seen as the miscellaneous house, which bothered her to no end, but the petite brunette always kept her mouth shut about it.

Fellow Prefects had started filing in, and once everyone was seated, Stephanie began. "Welcome back to Hogwarts and congratulations fifth years on being made Prefect!" she said, looking around the room. "This upcoming year, we're hoping to promote unity given the circumstances of post-w-"

"A bit rich coming from you, Cardato! Talking about unity when you and your family don't even like Muggles being in our world," a Ravenclaw sneered and she barely flinched, replying coolly, "I'd like to remind you that I am not my parents, they don't dictate my beliefs and let me bring to your mind that my boyfriend is also present, who happens to be a Muggle. Can't be a Muggle-hater and date one as well, can I?"

Rosanna balled her fists up and her lips thinned into a line. She didn't like where this was going at all.

The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow, tapping his wand against his hand and cooed, "Just because you're not your parents, doesn't means you weren't raised by them, so what's to say it isn't all a show? You're a Slytherin after all, always manipulating, always lying to us. Plus, a little birdie told me your pathetic mother's rotting in Azkaban. I'm assuming it's for treating us Muggles like trash? And you know what the normal humans say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tr-"

Rosanna launched to her feet and disarmed the boy with a wandless charm. "That's quite enough," she said icily and the seventh year felt all eyes gape at her. Even Matt and Stephanie gawked at her, surprised by her actions.

She may not like to resorting to violence, but she would not tolerate people bad-mouthing her friend when she did nothing wrong.

"What goes on in her family is none of your business and this is a Prefect meeting, not Gossip Hour with your friends. So could you please sit down and remain _silent_ for the rest of the duration that you are at this table or will I have to silent you myself?" Rosanna threatened, giving the Ravenclaw a death stare. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. Surprisingly enough, he obliged and the Slytherin Head Girl carried forth

As instructed by Headmistress McGonagall, Pureblood Prefects were paired with Muggle-borns or Half-Bloods , Gryffindors with Slytherins and so on. Matt noted the patrol assignments down as she paired the prefects together. This would then be displayed in the prefects' meeting room.

"Okay, meeting adjourned. Let's make this a great school year!" Stephanie concluded half-heartedly and they all scrambled from the room, eager to be away from the trio.

"Who knew that you had that in you?" Matt teased, laughing. Stephanie was silent for a second before saying softly, "Thanks Ro. You didn't have to do that, it wasn't a big deal."

She shrugged it off. "Anything for a friend, but if you don't mind me asking..." Rosanna went quiet, not finishing the sentence. It was a sensitive topic and the Slytherin replied ruefully, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry, Steph," her boyfriend solaced, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her head. "It's not your fault. She was acquitted of her crimes and that's enough for me. Doesn't matter if she's my mother or not."

~~~

**Hogwarts**

~~~

People rudely shoved Teala out of the way as they eagerly tried to be the first ones to grab a carriage. She frowned in annoyance as someone's sharp elbow hit her upper arm. She fought the urge to give the person a piece of her mind.

Finally, Roi, Colleen and Teala had made it onto the platform, but had missed the first fleet of magic carriages that had taken the majority of the second through seventh years up to the castle. A small cluster was left, however, standing together in a loosely knit group waiting for the second round of carriages to pick them up. "Bloody hell," Teala groaned. "I should've hexed them all when I had the chance so we wouldn't have to wait." 

The crowd remaining was made up mainly of Hufflepuffs, with a handful of Gryffindors and one lone Ravenclaw girl. The Ravenclaw's nose was buried deep in a brightly colored magazine, but the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were twittering animatedly amongst themselves, occasionally shooting a furtive peek at the Slytherin who had just stepped off the train.

Teala could only assume that it was because Slytherins were never the last ones to ride the carriages (Slytherins were always first, by force if necessary). It could also be because of the fact that a Slytherin was being so friendly towards a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Was it stereotypical? Yes. Was it somewhat true nevertheless? Also yes. 

"Look at what we have here, a merry little trio!" a voice cooed and the threesome spun on their heels, stopping in their tracks to find another Slytherin girl hopping off the train. "The company you keep, Ballinger. And I thought your family of Half-Breeds could sink no lower," she sneered. Colleen instinctively reached for her wand and Roi put a hand on her shoulder. "Not worth your time Colleen, let it go." 

"Oh shush it Mudblood, if she wants to blast me with a curse, let her." A dark look flashed over Teala's face at the use of the word. 

"Colleen no-" Roi started and things took a turn of events when Teala punched the girl in the eye. "Don't you dare talk to my friends like that!" she hissed as the girl shrieked, clutching her eye. 

"You stupid Blood Traitor!" the Slytherin screamed. "Headmistress McGonagall will hear about this!" 

"Do that and I'll give your other eye a matching bruise," she warned balefully, seeing everyone else staring at her, not at all expecting that from a little Hufflepuff. "What are you looking at?" she snapped and they quickly looked away.

~~~

**The Great Hall**

~~~

After the last first year was sorted into Slytherin, Headmistress McGonagall stood up. The old professor was flanked as usual by her colleagues.

Professor Alana Astaroth, who taught Potions, was on her right and wore a bored expression on her face, the kind that screamed 'Here we go again.' Her cat, Seraphina circled around at her legs.

Next to her was Professor Vanessa Brambleberry and the blonde Care of Magical Creatures professor also had a similar look on her face. In fact, she almost seemed ready to fall asleep, stroking her fox Peggy to keep herself alert.

On the opposite side of McGonagall, was the Defense Against Arts professor, Eden Noelle, who was more interested in feeding their bat Vienna insects they kept on themselves. And last but not least, Aurora Borealis, who instructed Charms, who unlike their colleagues didn't have a pet of their own, but was muttering something under her breath. 

Nikita didn't pay attention to the rest of the teachers, but she already knew that those four were wonderful role models to their students and didn't go on any further. She, like her professors, also listened passively, she never bothered paying attention at the welcoming feasts.

"The very best of evenings to you! To our new students, welcome. And to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. I hope your heads are empty and ready to be filled with new knowledge..." She stopped listening after he realized it was a variation of the same speech the headmistress held at every welcoming feast.

When the students around her gave a polite clap, Nikita knew she must've concluded her mini-speech. Joey sat to her left and elbowed her in the ribs and she mirrored the quiet applause automatically. The sixth year risked a look and saw him giving her a pointed look. "Pay attention," he mouthed.

"You're not my mother," she mouthed back and he rolled his eyes before turning back to McGonagall. She was announcing Quidditch tryouts currently, and in the corner of the Pureblood's eye, she saw Manny tune in attentively.

"And now, tuck in!" McGonagall finally finished her speech and the food appeared and students began filling their plates and goblets.

The Slytherin table was quiet compared to the rest of the Houses, though not in a bad way. They talked about their holidays, homework, and the latest gossip. They teased one another, and laughter could be heard, but the Slytherins upheld a calm demeanour through it all.

Unlike other Houses... ahem, Gryffindor.

Colleen, a fellow Slytherin, sat a few seats away from Manny, eating tentatively. A mere few steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes sat on her plate and Nikita inquired, "That's all you're eating?"

"Not too hungry, just tired," Colleen answered, frowning. "You shouldn't frown honey, it gives you wrinkles," Manny joked, popping a carrot in his mouth and Colleen couldn't help but snort, shaking her head. She swatted Manny on the arm and he chuckled. "Leave me alone Manny."

"Now, now children, I know for a fact that your mothers taught you proper table manners," Joey huffed jokingly as Colleen accidentally knocked over Manny's goblet with her elbow.

"Sorry!" she squealed, dabbing the juice away with a napkin. "It didn't ruin your robes did it?"

The three of them gaped at her like she had lost her nose or something. Fidgeting under her friends' shocked scrutiny, she frowned. "What?"

"You're acting different," Manny observed. "You're without your usual sass and fire."

"It's not a bad thing though," Joey quickly added. Nikita hummed noncommittally, advising, "Just don't go overboard will you? We don't need you turning all Hufflepuff on us, alright?"

The Half-Blood rolled her eyes, answering, "Just feeling a little mellowed out that's all. Doesn't mean I've lost my bite. My fangs are still there."

As they continued their bickering exchange, that moment was long forgotten and the four Slytherins enjoyed what would be their final opening feast together.

~~~

"Look, there's the Half-Breed again over there," a Gryffindor snickered not-so-quietly to her friends. "I'm surprised her half-brother's father still lets her attend this school after all this time. You would've thought he'd leave her for the streets after she got sorted into Ravenclaw first year. Everyone knows that House is merely full of useless book nerds who only care about hard facts."

Safiya clenched het fist, expression darkening, yet she did nothing. She didn't want to get in trouble on her first day back and have people hate her more than they already did. So instead , she held her head up high and ignored the gossiping Gryffindors.

As she turned the corner, the Ravenclaw heard her continue, "And the boyfriend too, coming from our own House! I would think he's either a great fool or she meddled with his mind. It's only a matter of time before he realizes that the worthless bird isn't worth it." Her friends laughed and one added, "There's already bets going around on when they'll break up, someone saw them fighting at Diagon Alley the other day. Seems he's finally gotten to his senses."

Safiya silently pulled out her wand, expression blank and emotionless. But fury flickered in her eyes. "Langlock!" Safiya hissed, coming out from the corner, the spell blasting the girl before running off. The Gryffindor girl tried to open her mouths to speak, but nothing came out. Her tongue had glued itself to the roof of her mouth. Her minions fled, screaming in terror.

Why did you even bother, you know they aren't worth your time, she scolded herself as her feet carried her through the castle.

_Doesn't mean that their words don't hurt_

"Can't you just leave her alone and let her live her life? What did she ever do to you?" a familiar voice snapped. "Why don't you look in a mirror before bullying her? What are you, five?"

~~~

Jc watched the girl go and threw a nasty glare at the Gryffindor.

Alana, who had heard all the commotion approached the two, a disappointed look on her face. "Jc, go check up on Safiya, let me handle the situation." She threw a glare at the other student and the Gryffindor shrunk back, a look of shame on her face.

He nodded. "Yes Al-I mean Professor Astaroth."

Alana shooed him away as she said with a flick of her wand, "Finite." The Potions Professor crossed her arms and he turned around, not wanting to stick around for whatever was about to go down.

Trailing her all the way to the Astronomy Tower, he climbed up the steps. The door was wide open and Safiya was leaning against the ledge, staring at the night sky.

Tiny bright dots light the inky night sky. The tower was washed in a bath of silver light from the moon. "You okay?" he asked as he approached his peer.

Safiya jumped, whirling around, wand pointed at him. "What do you want?" she snapped and Jc raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to hurt you, if I was I would've brought a posy; I like an audience."

It was meant to be a joke, but the raven-haired girl tensed up. Despite that, Safiya lowered her wand. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all," he finished.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm quite alright. Just came to be alone." Jc couldn't help but be amused as he pointed out, "It's a long bloody way to come up here to be by yourself."

She rolled her eyes, looking almost annoyed. "Can you just leave me alone? I'm not in the mood for a pity party." He backed away and replied, "Sorry. You looked like you needed a friend. People can be nasty at times."

"Well isn't that obvious?" She laughed bitterly, fixing her choker. "Everyone hates me, it's nothing new."

"Not everyone. I don't hate you," Jc offered. "How would I hate someone I barely know? That's not fair to the person at all, is it?"

She reluctantly agreed, "I suppose not, but that's not the world we live in, is it?" Safiya stepped away from the window and suggested, "We should head back to Ravenclaw Tower. I don't want you to get in trouble for checking up on me, we're _technically_ not supposed to be in here anyway."

"You sure you don't want to talk? You still look upset." She brushed him off, making her way down the stairs. "I don't need you to use my own words against me."

He frowned as he went after her. "I won't hurt you, you can trust me."

The Half-Blood narrowed her eyes at him. "What more do I need to say about myself? You already know I'm a stupid little Half-Breed whose relationship is falling apart because I can't possibly have emotions and be affectionate." She disappeared down the stairs and Jc stood there for a while, letting her be.

~~~


End file.
